The Difference Between You and Me
by TinyRickSanchez
Summary: Sequel to Pyramids Can Dream (found here: wattpad. com /story/52024736-pyramids-can-dream). Years after the apocalypse, a strange woman appears out of nowhere. The bustling city of New Gravity Falls catches glimpses of this odd person wandering about the town. It is up to the Mystery Team to find out who this strange woman is, and why she is acting so weird.
1. Chapter 1

Bill walked across the dry patches of dirt in front of the fence which held the town he had known for so long. He stared up at the large black gate which bore an eye with a big x over it. He smiled, as he pushed the gate open with a large shove.

The town he once knew was no longer there, but instead a bustling city of skyscrapers and office buildings stood before him, it seemed they blocked the sun with their massive heights. Bill took a long step and went past the gate into this new city. He took in the morning city air, and smiled once more. Hello Gravity Falls! Did you miss me?

As Bill entered New Gravity Falls, he could tell it was going to be a strange experience for him, being used to the more suburb like Gravity Falls. He was definitely not used to cities like this one. He watched as cars flew by one by one, and people crossed the streets in a hurry. All adding to the hurried city atmosphere.

Bill decided the only way to get farther into the city, would be to follow in one of the people's footsteps and cross the busy street. He waited for a car to go past before heading off across the road. He finally got to the other side, when he heard a loud car engine behind him. He had almost been hit.

Bill had barely made it across the street, how was he going to make it through the rest of this city's dangers? Bill strolled passed the the many stores wondering how he could do it. He did not want to use magic, because it would obviously attract the authorities of the town; The Blind Eye Society.

Bill passed by a clothing shop, it's window filled with mannequins, which were dressed up in their top selling clothes. Bill looked at the men and women wear, and back at his own dirty pink sweater. He wondered if he should get himself new clothes. He would of course need money to pay for the new clothing. Which also meant he would need a job.

Bill looked at his own reflection in the stores window. He was way dirtier than he thought he was. His long frizzy and oily hair fell down to his knees. It had been a long time since this body had proper care. His eyes were sullen, and the long black slits for pupils shone through the reflection. They stared at Bill carefully.

Bill remembered the owner of the body he possessed; Shooting Star. She had been killed in an accident, which was of course his fault. He never meant for it to happen though, but it did. She had been crushed by the tree she had been crying under. Bill then possessed her body in order to keep the symbol she represented alive. Everything he did was for himself, but not anymore, from now on he was going to do things for others.

Bill continued his walk down the city, and spotted a help wanted sign on one of the buildings windows. If he could get a job, then he could take proper care of himself, perhaps buy new clothes, get a haircut, and also get an apartment. He could get a normal human life!

Bill ran over to the building which bore the sign. The building seemed to be at least 5 stories tall. A young man in a dark blue suit held the door open for him. He nodded his head in thanks and entered the hopeful building.

Bill looked around the inside of the lobby. Blues and blacks filled the room with a deep sense of mystery. A large portrait caught his eye, and he stood before the painting. It seemed to be of a young man, with unruly brown hair. He stood smiling over the people in the lobby. As if he knew something they didn't. Bill felt uneasy under this man's watch.

Bill decided to look away from the man, looking instead for the registration desk. He saw a small tanned lady at the front with a flier and balloons. She beckoned Bill over with hand motions. Bill headed over to the young woman, who then began to speak, "Hello, would you like to learn more about Mystery Team Business Incorporated? Today is our founder's birthday!" She handed Bill a small blue balloon, and began to speak some more, "You can learn more about our business over at the front desk!"

Bill took the balloon, and headed over to the dark blue desk which was run by a young blond. The blond looked up at Bill, she smirked. "Why, hello. You must be here for the job application!" The lady seemed to bear slight recognizing in her eyes.

Before she could speak anymore, two young children sounded behind him. "There she is! It's her, it has to be!" Tiny footsteps came closer to Bill.

Bill looked behind him to see the two children. He didn't think anyone would recognize him, he made sure to keep his demon like attributes as hidden as possible. If anyone from the blind eye society found out about him, he was a goner. He quickly ran outside of the building in a hurry to get away from the kids.

He looked behind him to see the children had followed him outside. It didn't seem like they would give up, they didn't seem like the type. They would probably chase him until caught.

Bill looked for possible ways of escape from them, the only way was to cross the street. He began to jog into the road. Hoping that no cars would hit him.

He was halfway across the road when he saw a car coming fast in his peripheral vision. He turned to see the headlight of the car, blinding him for a few seconds.

Bill had no time to think, he quickly jumped away from the car to the other side of the street. He felt brick come slamming down on his face as he hit the wall of a building. He fell down to the sidewalk. He opened his eyes in pain and saw the children making their way across the street as well.

He had to act fast. He got up ignoring the scrapes from his cheek, and began to run again. He crashed into a fruit stand, causing fruits to fall all over the ground. He had a stroke of an idea pop into his head. He took the baskets of fruits and threw them onto the ground hoping they would slow down those children.

Bill began to run again after throwing a basket of bananas onto the ground. He saw a garbage can in front of him, and pushed it down as well before continuing to run.

He saw his chance of escape, a small opening in between the buildings, he could hide there while those kids were distracted. He made a quick turn into the opening, and found himself in an alleyway.

Bill didn't stop until he was at the very end of the path. He took time to catch his breath, he was definitely not used to running such long distances, or so fast.

He felt the pain in his cheek suddenly. Without the running to distract him, he could feel the stinging of the scrapes. He kneeled down in the corner hoping the pain would stop.

He took in his surroundings,trying to distract himself from the pain. There seemed to be boxes littering the ground, as well as fast food wrappers. He was ashamed of the people who left their trash on the ground. They were killing this planet faster than he ever could.

If he had been caught by those children it would all have been over. It was only a matter of time before somebody else found him. Maybe someone older and more physically inclined. Bill felt liquid under his eyes and knew he had began to cry. He did not want the society to find him.

He saw two silhouettes in the entrance to the alleyway. It was the children who had been chasing him, he knew it. They inched closer to him, not stopping.

Bill knew he had been cornered, it was all over now. He looked around frantically, but not finding any way out. If he used magic then he would be in even worse of a situation. He backed up in the corner squeezing himself as far into it as possible.

Bill looked up at the children, who were now inches away from him. They loomed over him, now much taller when he was sitting.

They seemed to be similar in features. They both had brownish hair, and hazel green eyes. They both wore blue bows in their hair. They seemed to be twins, and they reminded Bill of someone he had met before.

The children held out their hands, as if offering to help Bill up. Bill did not know why they would want to help him, but he accepted their offer. In a painful pull, they helped Bill up from where he had sat before.

Now that he could see their faces more clearly, Bill realized that one of them had a reddish nose, and the other had slightly browner eyes. Not identical twins it seemed.

It was the one with the dark brown eyes which spoke first, "Look, it's auntie Mabel! It has to be her!"

The other one then snickered, "I guess you're right." and tossed them twenty dollars.

Bill now knew who they reminded him of. They were Pine Tree's children.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill walked next to the twins who had mistaken him for Shooting Star. They had not yet told him their names, but instead took him out of the alley way excitedly. They seemed to want to show Bill something. The bright neon signs on store windows went by as they passed the many stores that lined the sidewalk.

Bill touched his cheek silently, feeling the scrape which burned from the uncleaned body. He winced in pain as he felt a particularly deep part of the wound. He must have made a sound, since the two children looked over at him worriedly. The brown eyed one took something out of their small black purse, she then hand motioned for Bill to kneel down, he began to do so anticipating something horrible, eyes close. He felt a small paper being placed on his scrape. A band-aid.

Bill opened his eyes, staring into the girl's brown ones. He saw so much innocence in her, so much kindness. He saw Shooting Star. This girl did not have to give him a band-aid. Bill then stuttered out words he could manage, "Th-thank you." His voice was sore from the lack of speaking for so long. The girl just nodded in response, and began to walk alongside her sister, happy as ever.

The other one then turned towards Bill, "You are really dirty you know." She looked at him with snark in her eyes. Her words were filled with it as well. She waited for a response from Bill, putting her hands on her sides.

It was the brown eyed one who spoke to her excitedly, "Then how about we go and buy auntie Mabel some new clothes, and then we can take her home where she can clean up!" She smiled and jumped up and down a few times as Bill smiled at the thought of new clothes. He hated the feeling of dirt on his skin.

She then took them both by the hands and practically dragged them down the sidewalk, and veered right into the shop. Bill had no time to look at the surroundings, only seeing a small sign in the front of the shop which he couldn't read.

Once they were inside the store Bill immediately felt the air conditioning, which felt nice from the summer heat. He gazed around at the clothes which were hung on racks. There were many different colors, and sizes. They all looked really expensive as well, Bill wondered how these two children would pay for it. They seemed to only be about 10 years of age.

As if reading his mind the brown eyed girl smiled at Bill, and then began to speak to the man at the front. She handed him a bright green card, looking back at Bill with a wider grin. The man then strided to a door in the back, and smiling, opened it for them.

They all entered the room. Bill gasped at the even prettier dresses and outfits which filled the room. The man who was holding the door smiled at Bill's reaction to the outfits. "I see you are helping people out as always Tammy," he said delightfully, and began to walk away back to his station.

Bill looked over at the twins, realizing he hadn't known either of their names until just now. He glances at the other twin, which wasn't Tammy. She sees him looking at her curiously and begins to speak, "Her name is Tammy, I am Tiffany. We are twins, but you probably already inferred that. Unless you are as dumb as mom says."

Bill stares at her defiantly, not believing his ears. How could she say Shooting Star was dumb? Whoever her mother is, there was no way she could say anything about Shooting Star that was negative. She understood things better than others. Sure she wasn't book smart, but she was smart at more important things, like being nice.

"Tiffany can you please stop, you're making auntie Mabel cry!" She stared at Tiffany slight tears in her eyes. She looked up at Bill, pain in her gaze. Bill had not realized he had been crying. He lifted his dirty sweater to his eyes to wipe the tears.

Tiffany then looked up at Bill, guilt filtered through her gaze. She ran to him and stuffed her face into his sweater, "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." Bill could tell by her small sniffling that she was crying as well. Tammy joined in and hugged Bill with Tiffany.

Bill hugged them back, and then all stopped. Tammy then spoke in a soft voice, "Let's get you some new clothes now." She then picked out a few outfits which surprisingly fit Bill's tastes very well. She threw them into a red basket at the corner of the door, and then picked it up by the handles.

When they finish checking out the clothes, they headed out of the store in a happy silence. Tiffany then looked at Bill's hair. She made a face of slight disgust but then laughed, "We should also take you to get your hair done."

They began to walk across the street, holding hands. Bill stared in amazement as the children walked so calmly across this minefield of cars. They were like a shield for Bill. Keeping him out of harm with their childlike abilities.

They all stepped on the sidewalk at the same time, looking up at the barber shop window. Tiffany opened the door for both of the others.

Tammy greeted the hair stylist who had black hair done in a new hip hairstyle and handed them a twenty, pointing to Bill. Bill waved bashfully, never being in a hair salon before. The man ushered him to a chair in the back area of the store.

Bill followed the man and sat down in the black chair next to the rinse sink. The man motioned for him to lean back, and Bill did so, his hair falling into the sink. The hair stylist removed the headband from Bill's head, setting it carefully on the counter. He begins to wash Bill's hair with cold water, and some salon brand shampoo. Bill could feel the coldness entering his pores.

When the process was complete, the man led Bill to a bright red chair, next to a wide mirror. Bill sat down, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw the band-aid which Tammy put on him. It had some cartoon character Bill never saw before on it. He smiled as he recognized how much like Mabel she was. He wondered who Tiffany was like.

The hairstylist asked Bill what sort of hairstyle he would like, Bill responded hastily "Short-ish." The man then nodded and began to cut his hair precisely. He was working without a rulebook, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

The snipping was almost hypnotic for Bill. Going in and out of rhythm, Bill just stared at his own reflection as the man styled his hair. It was an absolute wonder how no one had noticed his slit pupils. He stared at his almost completely cut hair, which once belonged to Mabel.

When the man was done, he showed off his work to the twins. They both gasped and squealed when they saw the beautiful curls of his hair. The hairstylist really worked hard on Bill's hairstyle.

Before they left, Tammy dropped a 15 dollar tip in the man's tip jar. She smiled when she heard the man's happy gasp from behind. Bill looked over at the twins, "So, where are you guys going to take me now?"

Tiffany was the one to speak, "We are going to our home, that way you can take a proper shower, and change into your new clothes!" Tammy smiled in delight and Bill smiled back. he couldn't wait to get out of these dirty clothes and into the newly bought ones.

They began their walk to where the twins lived. Tammy skipped ahead of Bill, while Tiffany walked next to him. She smiled as her sister jumped joyfully.

Tammy turned around and smiled, before veering left, behind a large cut bush. They both followed her, Bill remembering where this path led in the older Gravity Falls. The hedge seemed to block the view. They turned the path to see Tammy, and behind her was a large home, with a gate that held initials NW in the middle. _Northwest Mansion_


End file.
